


Your boyfriend.

by SenBon



Series: Iwaizumi Hajime takes his time [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Lonely Iwaizumi Hajime, Love Letters, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Missing his boyfriend, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenBon/pseuds/SenBon
Summary: Iwaizumi has always been bold. Always said what he thinks the moment he thinks it. Didn’t really care if it hurt as long as it was what the other person needed to hear. So, when he’s alone, without Oikawa by his side, how can he say what he’s been thinking for so long?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaizumi Hajime takes his time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Obviously I'm not a genius when it comes to summaries, or even fics... I swear I try, but (of course) I fail at it. Don't worry, I'll still try to write better ones for the next time! For now, I hope you enjoy this short piece I wrote.  
> This is the second and last part of the short one-shots I planned to write for the ALWY zine (it's an IwaOi zine, you should definitely check it if you like them!). I know I'm saying it's the second part but I'm posting it first, yeah. Well, I can't bring myself to finish the first part I don't know why... Again, I hope this works for now. Without further delay, I present you this short one-shot about these two dorks. Hope you like it even if it's just slighty!

When he woke up, he felt this suddenly urge to hug the body next to him. Sadly for him, there was nobody, just a gigantic pillow. Ever since Oikawa left for Argentina, he had to sleep with something next to him or else he wouldn’t sleep a wink. He learnt that the bad way.

After taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi got out the bed and went to the kitchen, not before checking his phone to see his boyfriend’s messages. “Good morning, Iwa-chan” was enough to make him feel he could go through another tiring day.

“Good morning. What happened to ‘Hajime’ though? I liked that”, and send. He smiled just by remembering how embarrassed he felt when Oikawa made him confess his feelings, right barely when he realized about it. Now he was just grateful for that, for having such a comprehensive boyfriend and…

And lots of other good things Oikawa could be proud of, even if it made Iwaizumi a bit mad when he showed off just like when they were teenagers.

He was definitely not one to write things down. Not _this_ kind of thing, at least. But he just felt so… Who the heck was he lying to, he felt lonely. And maybe putting some kind of order to his thoughts would be helpful. So he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper while his breakfast lost all the attention and started writing.

_Oikawa._

_I know it’s usual to start with “dear”, but it just felt so weird calling you dear. I can picture you making a face already lol. Thing is, it’s been more than five months since we saw each other, and that enormous pillow you sent me is not working these last days. ~~I guess I just miss you being next to me~~. Maybe I should pay you a visit soon? I’ve been thinking of going there soon, since it’s summer and that reminds me of our birthdays. Wanna spend Christmas there together? If you want to, there’s no need for you to come here. That way I could meet some of your teammates and have a chat with them about how annoying you are, I’m sure they’ll agree._

_~~Have you told anyone about us?~~ _

_By the way, the other day I met Matsukawa and Hanamaki. They’re doing fine and wanted me to tell you that they root for you (Hanamaki even said he has an Argentinian flag for when you play, so you better let us know), though they were acting a bit strange; those two are up to something (what if they plan on getting married?). I’ve also seen you met with Hinata-san. Did he beat you? I’m sure he did._

_Oikawa. I miss you. Don’t you also think it’s weird not having you with me 24/7? It feels so strange. I miss you sleeping next to me. I miss seeing you wake up and whisper me good morning._

One tear suddenly fell on the paper. _What the heck_ , Iwaizumi thought. He hadn’t realized he wanted to cry, he was just writing and writing and…

Again, he took a deep breath.

_Oikawa, I know this is gonna be hard. But I still love you, and I wanna be with you forever, even if it’s far away. I know you’re pursuing your dream as I am pursuing mine, so I’ll never criticize you for it. ~~I only think sometimes that it’s kinda unfair that you left, while Matsukawa and Hanamaki are still here together. Maybe I should go there too and be in the same team, just like in the old times.~~_

_I seriously mean that about wanting to be with you. Do you think this letter would arrive before I do? I’m planning on going there, I’ll definitely go, I want to be with you for this short rest. Heck, I’ll do it and I’ll record it. I’m sure Hanamaki and Matsukawa will love to see your face when I surprise you-_

Someone knocked on the door. Whoever it was, they were lucky he was still at home. Before opening to the door, he folded the paper, and, without no more reason than “I can do whatever I want with my letter”, he wrote, on one of the corners: _your boyfriend_. He smiled, and then went to the door. But seriously, who would knock at 8 a.m.? Either no one would be awake at that hour, or they would be long gone.

“Yes?”, he said, with a hoarse voice, since he hadn’t eaten the breakfast nor talked at all.

“That took you some time, Hajime.”

He suddenly felt exactly like when he confessed his feelings. Oikawa was right there. He had been crying (only a bit, though, _just a bit_ ) because he missed him. He had written he was going to go to Argentina to visit him because he missed him.

And yet, his childhood friend was right there, waiting on the door until he… what? Hugged him? Kissed him? Invited him inside? He obviously panicked. What the heck, what was he supposed to do.

“I can tell you’re surprised. I’m glad this worked! Are you going to invite me inside or should I wait here until you accept I’m right at your door?”

“No, yeah, I- come inside.”

Iwaizumi didn’t need to say it twice. Oikawa grabbed his things and went inside, leaving the bags on the living room, and right after that turned to his boyfriend, waiting for some kind of answer.

“You’re an idiot, you know that, Shittykawa?”

“I’m glad you’re fine enough to insult me, Iwa-chan. I missed you. A lot.”

There it was, that damn look that made him forgive everything. Oikawa was right there, and he had kept silent about it just to surprise him, even if he was really loud about everything. Well, there would be more times to be pissed or whatever, that moment was special enough to just forget about everything and just think about how much he loved his stupid boyfriend.

“Oh? What’s this?”

“Nothing, some notes I need for a project”, Iwaizumi answered without missing a bit, trying not to show he was getting nervous.

“You write ‘ _your boyfriend_ ’ on your notes?”

“Shut up.”

“Iwa-chan… Is this, perhaps, a love letter for me?”

“I said shut up! Give it back!” Oikawa didn’t even try to fight him. He was on cloud nine just thinking about how _his boyfriend_ wrote him a love letter. He wanted to know what it said, sure, but that could wait. He had a mission first: give Iwaizumi ( _his boyfriend_ ) all the kisses they missed while being apart.

“So Makki and Mattsun were weird when you met, huh?”

“Yeah, they had this weird smug smile all the time and… Oh you little shithead.”

“What, can’t I surprise my lovely boyfriend?” Oikawa had sat on Iwaizumi’s legs a while ago, but just now he started being conscious of how close they were. How much he wanted to kiss those lips, even if Iwaizumi was busy with his own things. That didn’t matter, actually, since all he wanted was to be close to Iwaizumi, as much as he could, trying to compensate those six months apart.

Perhaps surprising his boyfriend from time to time was a wonderful idea, yeah, but that love letter was absolutely better than any other surprise he had received in his 23 years. There was no way he’d let that love letter go far from him from now on.

_Your boyfriend_. That had a lovely sound to it. But when he was thinking about Iwaizumi, that felt short. Maybe _your husband_ fitted better.

“What, something on my face?” Unconsciously, he had been looking way too much.

“Just a lovely look, dear”, _and soon a ring for that finger that will match mine_.


End file.
